


George's Birthday

by owly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sadness, a lot of sadness, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owly/pseuds/owly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years but George still isn't used to being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	George's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and intended to write more but it got stuck at this. Enjoy. Well, have fun with the impending sadness.

George didn’t want to get up when he woke. The second he opened his eyes, he remembered exactly what day it was.

He knew he was supposed to smile and be happy and enjoy himself today.

But he couldn’t. Not anymore.

Instead, this day now brought him only pain and grief, and terrible memories that he could never forget.

Still, he took a deep calming breath and got out of bed. He wanted to at least try and look presentable today; he didn’t want his family to worry.

George only registered the sound of his feet as they padded against the wooden floor, carrying him to the bathroom.

He tiredly opened the door and stepped inside before raising his head, which had previously been lowered to look at the ground as he walked. It was then that he finally saw his reflection in the mirror. Everything else seemed to disappear as he stared at the face in front of him. It was something he’d had to face every day, yet it never seemed to get any easier. And today he knew it was only going to be worse.

Today was George’s birthday.

He felt horrible thinking of it like that; it was never just _George’s_ birthday; it was _Fred_ and George’s birthday. But today it was just him celebrating. He hated thinking about the reason why he was alone, why he didn’t share a birthday anymore. George gulped and stepped forwards, closer to his reflection. His eyes flickered across his face, the face he’d been haunted by every day. He sometimes wondered if it was really his own face reflected in the mirror, because he didn’t feel like it was. He continued to stare at his face; his _brother’s_ face. His _twin’s_ face. 

George hadn’t felt happy properly for years, now. He only felt empty; incomplete, as if half of him was missing. Because half of him _was_ missing. His other half. The half of him that kept him alive; the half that had made his life worth living. The twins had always declared that they were inseparable, yet now here George was, alone and emotionless. Every day was just a blur to him now, every one felt the same. He hardly registered anything that happened now; anything that had happened after…after _that_ day. 

His eyes stung as he raised one hand up and pressed it to the mirror, to the face he missed so much. He winced as he was met with the feel of the cold glass under his fingers, instead of the warm, soft skin of his brother’s face; a sensation he would never be able to feel again.

“Fred…” his quiet, tight voice rang out, before his expression crumbled, his eyes welled up and the tears started falling relentlessly. He kept looking into his own pained, green eyes as he cried, and he could almost hear his twin’s voice inside his head.

_Don’t cry, Georgie. Please don’t cry. You know I’m in a better place now. I’m okay._

“I m-miss you,” George choked out, followed by a series of sobs. He didn’t think anywhere would be better if they weren’t together. They were one; two parts of the same soul that should never be separated.

_I miss you too, Georgie. I’m sorry. Please don’t cry; I hate seeing you cry. I never wanted to leave you like this, I’m so sorry, George._

“George? Are you in here?” Ginny’s voice sounded as she peeked into the room. When George heard her, he turned around and she gasped as she saw his tear-stained face.

“Oh, Georgie,” she soothed as she rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around him immediately. Her brother reacted almost instantly, hugging her tightly and breaking into fresh sobs. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” she chanted and rubbed his back as he kept crying.

“I-I just miss him s-so much…”

“I know, Georgie. I do too. We all do. We just have to be strong. You’re so strong, George. You’ve gotten this far, you can do this.”


End file.
